geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Artus
'' mit einem Bild von König Artus.]] Artus - auch Arthur - war der sagenhafte König der keltischen Briten, der etwa um das Jahr 500 die in Britannien eindringenden Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten besiegt haben soll. Die Sagenwelt um Artus beflügelte die Phantasie zahlreicher mittelalterlicher Autoren und inspirierte sie zu vielen, teilweise noch heute geläufigen literarischen Werken. In seiner Wirkung ist der Artusstoff vergleichbar mit der Legende von Robin Hood und den Mythen, die sich um Richard I Löwenherz gebildet haben. Artus als historische Gestalt Arthur ist der größte Volksheld Britanniens, doch beinahe alles, was wir über ihn wissen, ist Legende. Über ihn wurde mehr geschrieben, als beinahe über jeden anderen König Britanniens, doch vieles davon führt hauptsächlich zu Verwirrung. Der reale Name dieses Königs und die Zeit, in der er lebte, sind beide zweifelhaft. Es gibt keine zeitgenössischen Hinweise auf seine Existenz und das, was existiert, datiert aus dem späten 7. Jh. und danach, und könnte bereits durch Verwirrung und Verwechslung auf mehrere Personen hinweisen. Die üblichen Quellen für Informationen über Artus sind die Historia Brittonum von Nennius und die Annales Cambriae. In beiden Fällen stammen die Texte aus dem 9. oder 10. Jh. Die Jahre in den Annalen wurden später durch Rückberechnung durch bekannte Ereignisse erreicht. Sie besagen, dass Arthur im Jahr 516 in der Schlacht von Badon drei Tage und drei Nächte kämpfte und die Britonen siegreich waren. Weiterhin besagen sie, dass im Jahr 537 sowohl Arthur als auch Medraut in der Schlacht von Camlann fielen. Nennius nennt Arthur einen Dux Bellorum oder Schlachtführer, keinen König aus eigenem Recht, und nennt zwölf Schlachten, Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 50 die Arthur gegen die Sachsen zur Zeit von Octha oder Oeric von Kent durchführte, und die schließlich zum großen Sieg in der Schlacht von Badon führten (die laut Nennius nur einen Tag andauerte). Zusätzlich dazu erklärt der beinahe zeitgenössische Autor Gildas - ohne Arthur selbst zu erwähnen - in seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, dass die Schlacht von Badon sich in seinem Geburtsjahr ereignete, vierundvierzig Jahre früher. De Excidio, Kapitel 25 Gildas Leben kann ungefähr datiert werden, denn die Vollendung der De Excidio wird normalerweise mit zwischen 540 und 550 angegeben, was die Schlacht von Badon auf etwa 500 verlegen würde, eine Abweichung von sechzehn Jahren von den Annalen. Die meisten Historiker stimmen dieser Datierung zu, doch John Morris verlegt Arthur in eine frühere Zeitspanne, von etwa 475 bis 515. Man kann daraus schließen, dass ein Schlachtenführer namens Arthur etwa um das Jahr 500 lebte und während dieser Zeit erfolgreich darin war, die Könige von Britannien gegen die angreifenden Sachsen zu vereinen, die Sachsen bei Badon überragend zu besiegen und - etwa zwanzig Jahre lang - eine Periode relativen Friedens zu erreichen, bevor er in einer zweiten Angriffswelle getötet wurde. ]] Andere Berichte lassen mehr von Arthurs Existenz vermuten. Es scheint, dass er der letzte in einer Reihe britischer Verteidiger war, die gegen die Sachsen und andere Invasoren kämpften (besonders die Iren und die Pikten), seit die Römische Autorität in Britannien im Jahr 410 zusammengebrochen war. Der bedeutendste seiner Vorgänger war Ambrosius Aurelianus, bei dem es sich möglicherweise auch um den realen Arthur handelte. Eine Welle von Britonen floh in die Bretagne in Gallien unter ihrem Anführer, der Riothamus genannt wurde, aber möglicherweise Cynan Garwyn war. Die Artussage blühte auf in der Bretagne, die durch Handel und Kultur eng verbunden blieb mit Cornwall; was auch erklärt, warum Cornwall so stark in den späteren Legenden vertreten ist. Beide "Verteidiger" lebten gegen 460, was vermuten lässt, dass Arthur etwa gegen 480 erschien. Dies macht ihn zu seinem Zeitgenossen sowohl von Oisc von Kent und Aelle von Sussex, die wahrscheinlich die beiden sächsischen Angreifer waren, gegen die Arthur in der Schlacht von Badon kämpfte. Man kann annehmen - aber nur annehmen -, dass dieser Arthur wahrscheinlich im südlichen Britannien lebte, während seine Zeitgenossen Ceredig, Bran und Leudonus den Norden dominierten. Dies ist alles, was man mit einer ungefähren Sicherheit über Arthur sagen kann. Wahrscheinlich war er kein König aus eigenem Recht, aber ein Verteidiger des Reiches. Es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass einige der Abenteuer, die ihm zugeschrieben werden, von späteren Königen und Kriegern stammen, die entweder den Namen Arthur trugen oder ähnliche Taten vollbrachten, die denen von Arthur so ähnlich waren, dass sie in die Volkslegenden übergingen. Zwei offensichtliche Verbindungen führen zu Arthrwyr, König von Dyfed, und seinem Namensvetter, dem König von Gwent, die beide gegen Ende des 6. Jh. regierten, einhundert Jahre nach Arthur. Über beide ist nicht viel bekannt und tatsächlich könnte Arthwyr von Gwent nicht einmal regiert haben. Beide scheinen gegen die Iren und Sachsen im südlichen Wales gekämpft zu haben, und ihre Taten könnten mit den Legenden von Arthur verschmolzen sein. Zusätzlich schreiben einige Legenden Arthur einen Sohn namens Nowy oder Noe zu, und Arthwyr von Dyfed hatte einen Sohn dieses Namens. Dies könnte auch ein Grund dafür sein, warum so viele der Artussagen aus Wales stammen. Der Wahrscheinlichste Kandidat ist Artiur, der älteste Sohn - in einigen Quellen auch Enkel - von Aedan mac Gabhran, der Erbe des Königreiches von Dal Riata, der allerdings Mitte der 590er Jahre in einer Schlacht starb. Es wurde von Columba prophezeit, dass Artuir nicht regieren und vor seinem Vater sterben würde, und tatsächlich starb er in der Schlacht von Camlann am Hadrianswall im Kampf gegen die Pikten. Es ist möglich, dass Artiur gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in der Schlacht von Arthuret 573 kämpfte, und dass es zwanzig Jahre des Kampfes gab, um sich einen Namen zu machen. Dies ist auch die Zeit, in der Peredur von York und Urien von Rheged lebten, beides tapfere Könige, deren Taten in die Legenden eingingen und mit Arthur in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Als er etwa im Jahr 600 das Y Gododdin schrieb, berichtete Aneirin enthusiastisch über die frühere Glorie der Armee von Arthur, und verglich sie mit der weniger glorreichen Schlacht der Briten in Catraeth 595, die nach Arthurs Tod stattgefunden haben muss. Der Mythos, der von Geoffrey of Monmouth in seiner Historia Regum Britanniae erschaffen wurde, vermisst mögliche Fakten mit verschwommenen Erinnerungen und Geoffreys eigener Kreativität, um einen einzigen Charakter zu erschaffen, Arthur, der gemeinsam mit den anderen Helden existiert, deren Taten ihm zugeschrieben wurden. Zusätzlich dazu mischt Gwoffrey das Leben von Magnus Maximus aus dem 4. Jh. mit hinein, um Arthur darzustellen, der auszieht, um Rom zu erobern. Er beschreibt außerdem dessen Bedürfnis, heimzukehren, aufgrund des Verrats seines Stellvertreters Mordred. Dies könnte eine Verbindung zum nordischen König Morcant darstellen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass alle von Arthurs bekanntesten Rittern ursprünglich Herrscher oder Söhne von Herrschern in Britannien waren, auch wenn ihre Namen seit dem längst in den französischen Versionen verschwunden sind. Peredur, Urien und Owain sind die offensichtlichsten, doch es es stecken mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wahre Identitäten hinter Cei, Bedwyr, Gwalchmai und sogar Lancelot, die über Wales, Schottland, Cornwall und die Bretagne verstreut sind. Gleichermaßen wurde seine Ehefrau Guinevere mit Gwenhwyfar gleichgesetzt, einer Prinzessin der königlichen Linie in der Bretagne, oder wahrscheinlicher, eine piktische Prinzessin, durch die die königliche Abstammung weitergegeben werden konnte. Die Volkserinnerung hat Arthur und seine Helden zu einer Zusammenstellung aus vielen historischen Personen gemacht. Es ist ironisch, dass der reale Arthur vermutlich kein König aus eigenem Recht war, ein Vermächtnis, das auf jene Thronerben überging, die Arthur hießen und ebenfalls keine Könige wurden. Der Kern der Artussage Das Milieu, in dem die Handlung der Artussage spielt, ist das von der alten Besatzungsmacht Rom aufgegebene Britannien des 5. Jahrhunderts. Die nativen Bewohner der Insel sehen sich dem Eindringen der Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten gegenüber. Das Land ist in Regionalkönigreiche zersplittert, deren Herrscher untereinander ihre Streitigkeiten austragen. Der Druide Merlin als zentrale Figur Eine der bedeutendsten Figuren in der Artussage ist der Druide Merlin. Merlin sieht den Tod des Hochkönigs Aurelius Ambrosius voraus und weissagt Uther Pendragon, dass er dessen Nachfolger werde. Die Prophezeiung umfasst des Weiteren die Zeugung eines Sohnes, dessen Machtfülle die aller anderen Herrscher übertreffen wird. Nach Aurelius' Tod wird Uther Pendragon zum König gekrönt. Im Laufe der Krönungsfeierlichkeiten lernt er Ingraine kennen, die Frau des Herzogs Gorlois von Cornwall, verliebt sich in sie und beansprucht sie für sich. Der daraus entstehende Konflikt mit dem Herzog lässt die ehemals verbündeten Männer zu Feinden werden. Uther zieht zu Felde gegen Gorlois und belagert seine als uneinnehmbare Festung geltende Burg Tintagel. Um den Ausgang der Schlacht und der Belagerung in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen, bittet Uther Merlin um Hilfe. Der Druide bedient sich der Magie, um den König in die Gestalt des Herzogs zu verwandeln, sodass dieser die Festung betreten und sich Ingraine als ihr vermeintlicher Ehemann nähern kann. Die Täuschung gelingt. Während Uther das Lager mit ihr teilt, stirbt der Herzog draußen in der Schlacht. Nun gibt sich Uther der Frau des Herzogs zu erkennen und heiratet sie wenige Tage später. Aus dieser Verbindung geht Artus hervor, der bereits als Kind dem Druiden Merlin übergeben wird. Der Junge wächst fortan unter der Obhut des Ritters Ector von Galaba mit dessen Sohn Keie zusammen auf, bleibt aber unter der Aufsicht Merlins. Uthers Tod und die Suche nach einem Nachfolger Die Regierungszeit des Königs ist durch den Kampf gegen die Sachsen geprägt. 15 Jahre nach Artus' Geburt kommt es unter Uthers Führung zur entscheidenden Schlacht. Die vereinigten Heere Britanniens besiegen die Sachsen zwar, doch der bereits zuvor schwer kranke König verstirbt nur kurze Zeit später. Mit dem Tod Uther Pendragons beginnen die Zwistigkeiten der Kleinkönige von Neuem. Um einen Nachfolger für Uther zu finden, schmiedet Merlin das Schwert Excalibur, das er mittels eines Zaubers in einem Stein verankert. Eine Inschrift auf dem Schwertgriff besagt, dass derjenige, der die Kraft besitzt, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu lösen, der künftige König Britanniens wird. Doch wer auch immer es versucht, niemand erweist sich in der Lage, das Schwert an sich zu bringen. Als Ector und sein Sohn Keie mit Artus als dessen Knappen an einem Turnier teilnehmen, wird Artus ausgeschickt, Keies Schwert zu holen, das dieser in der Herberge vergessen hat. Er findet die Herberge jedoch verschlossen vor, macht sich deshalb auf die Suche nach einem Ersatz und entdeckt das Schwert Excalibur. Ohne Probleme vermag Artus das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen und bringt es zu Keie. Artus Fähigkeit lässt für alle Anwesenden keinen Zweifel daran, dass er der künftige König sein wird. Nun erscheint auch Merlin und enthüllt Artus‘ edle Abstammung. Kurz darauf wird er zum Hochkönig gekrönt, der Druide fungiert ab diesem Zeitpunkt als sein Ratgeber. Die ersten Jahre als König Artus‘ erste Jahre als Herrscher sind durch blutige Schlachten gegen die Jüten und Sachsen gekennzeichnet, die er in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus endgültig besiegt. Gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat Merlins erwählt er sich Gwenhwyva zur Frau, die Tochter des Königs von Cameliard. Nach der Hochzeit lässt er die Burg Camelot als gemeinsamen Wohnsitz errichten. In den folgenden Jahren erweist Artus sich als weiser und gerechter Herrscher, sammelt Helden um sich, die ihrerseits ausziehen, um in seinem Namen Ungerechtigkeiten zu bekämpfen und Abenteuer zu bestehen. Artus‘ Tod Nach langer Zeit des Friedens bahnt sich ein Konflikt mit Rom an. Artus setzt mit seinem Heer auf das Festland über, um gegen Rom zu ziehen. Für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit ernennt er seinen Neffen Mordred zum Reichsverweser und vertraut ihm seine Frau Gwenhwyva an. Mordred hintergeht Artus jedoch, setzt Gwenhwyva gefangen und wiegelt die in Britannien verbliebenen Kleinkönige zur Revolte gegen den Herrscher auf. Nach Britannien zurückgeeilt, stellt Artus Mordred in der Schlacht von Camlann. Artus tötet Mordred im Zweikampf, wird dabei aber selbst tödlich verwundet und auf die Insel Avalon überführt. Die Legende schließt mit der Ankündigung, dass Artus eines Tages, wenn seine Wunden geheilt sind, nach Britannien zurückkehren wird. Quellen * The Heroic Age ** The Age of Arthur: Some Historical and Archaeological Background ** Brigantia, Cartimandua and Gwenhwyfar Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Artussage